Flame-Heart 2
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Lucy let's it slip that she's not a Flame-Heart but a Zoldyck and that she is Killua's sister. Lucy is having problems keeping her evil side under her control. And just when all seems lost the voice in her head tells her to kill someone she loves, who will she choose. I recommend you read Flame-Heart before reading this to know the whole story.


Flame-heart 2

Ging lands and I jump off, _Gon's...father! _I tell myself freaking out over one like name _but it's not just some little name it's Gon's father! The most important man in __Gon's life. What do I do, do I tell him I know Gon? Do I tell Gon I met him? _I take a deep breath then glare at Ging as he steps off the bird. I walk over to him and slap him cross the cheek. He stares at me in shock but then frowns "and why did you do that?" he asks and I tighten my fist "you left him" I say in a small voice he bends down and says "what? I didn't hear you" I punch him in the jaw this time sending him flying.

When he gets back up he spits out blood and walks over to me "You left him! You piece of scum!" I yell felling the tears run down my cheek, he hugs me and says "what did I ever do to make you cry?", "let go of me!" I yell pushing him away "who are you?" he asks me "I live with my brother Gon and my mother Mito" Ging steps back in shock "Mito! Gon! " I nod and say "there the people you left. Every day there sad or happy cause your gone Gon wants to find you, he almost got killed so many times, and Aunt Mito cry's at night hoping you'll come home!" he looks at me and says "you called Gon your brother and Mito your mother, but there is no resemblance to you and Mito and I'm sure Gon's my only child. Who are you?" I hug myself and fall to the ground in pain "no not now!" I say looking up to see it's dark. I stare at Ging and yell "Run! Quick before I lose control!" he looks confused but I don't get a chance to tell him to run again before I loose contentiousness.

When I come to I'm on a bed covered in bandages, I sit up but then the room starts spinning and I fall back down "take it easy!" I hear a voice say, and I look over to see Ging. He's banged up too but less than me "what happened? Did I kill!" I ask and Gin pats my head "don't worry no one got hurt just you and me. Good thing we didn't make it to the party they would have killed you", "I'm sorry, who?" I ask confused "the other hunters, remember we were going to a party?" I remember and nod. I pull myself up again and sling my feet over the bed "you can't move yet!" Ging says getting up but I don't pay attention, I focus my energy and stand up. "Nice!" I hear Ging say and he pushes me back down saying "your impressive but you need to rest, any normal person would be out for weeks after the damage I gave you, but you just kept getting back up and trying to kill me your eyes were cold, what happened to you, who are you and this time don't evade me" I sigh and say "my father's name was Simon Flame-heart, my name is Lucy Flame-heart"

We have a starring contest for a bit till he blinks then says "you liar" I look at him shocked then smirk "you're the first to tell I'm lieing, how nice" I giggle like the devils little girl and Ging asks again "who are you? Don't evade" I frown and say "well the jig is up, huh Illumi, Killua, I'll tell you guys next" I say to myself aloud and then look at Ging "my real name is Lucy Zoldyck, I am the second eldest of the Zoldyck family and, I'm the forgotten child" I say smiling. I stand "I should be getting back my elder brother is in shock right now" I say as Illumi comes out from behind a door "a sister huh?" Illumi says and I smile "what? Do you now realize why you were attracted to me before?".

Ging and I walk outside and Illumi leaves probably to confront father. "So your father's name is Silva, huh" Ging says and I nod "I found out when I first started killing people again after Simon's and Lily's death, my adoptive parents, I always wondered why they never truly loved me, it was cause I was never there's, but I didn't tell anyone. Someone walked up to me one day after the first murder and said I had potential and it was Silva or father, he taught me in privet how to be a better assassin, and that I was born to be an assassin. He left one day and never came back but I understand" Ging looks down and says "so you were left just like what I did to Gon?" I shake my head and say "no, father told me I was special and that he couldn't have anyone finding me to hurt me. Mother doesn't even know I'm me because I've been under an alias since I was born, she didn't recognize the fact that I look just like her he dismissed it completely. Worst of all I fell in love with my little brother Killua!"

"That's a lot to take in, you've had a complicated childhood" Ging says rubbing the back of his head and I say "I can handle it, after all I am a Zoldyck, right?" he smiles and says "well I should take you back before the Phantom Troop comes looking for you, by the way does anyone else know who your father really is other than me and that other guy?" I shake my head and say "see you!"

When I get back Hisoka looks angry and I sigh "before you scold me I was with Illumi, that's all" I say half lieing, Hisoka buys it and lets me off the hook but then I'm busted when he says "you've been gone for a whole day and that means night time to" I freeze and turn to look at him "so, what of it" I say nervous "You don't have the smell of blood on you, and I know that you know that you must kill every night, Illumi would have let you killed anyone, spill it you were with someone that could beat you in hand to hand combat or you were knocked out before anyone got hurt, who were you with?" I gulp and look at Nobunaga and Uvo, they both look confused on the fact of why I'm scared of Hisoka but I'm not it's the fact of I want him to think I'm the Flame-heart's daughter and not Illumi's sister for a little while longer.

"Tell the truth, who were you will?" Hisoka says holding me upside down with his bungee gum nen and I break away sighing. Nobunaga and Uvo look shocked that someone broke the gum but I don't care. "Fine, I'll tell you. I was kind of with Ging" everyone looks confused and I say "Freecss" and then everyone looks shocked and Hisoka says "did you battle him!" I nod and Hisoka says "that was stupid you'd lose" I shake my head and say "actually I won, I did loose contentiousness but later Ging explained to me that he would've died if the sun hadn't come up" I look at Hisoka and he says "what a naughty little fiancee, trying to kill Gon's father" he laughs and I blush "I didn't mean to". I look around and everyone's still in shock "spill it whats on your mind!" I ask Uvo and he says "Hisoka, you said fiancee to your little sister, what I mistake a scary one at that" I hold Hisoka's hand and lean up kissing him. I pull away and say "oh, you aren't mistaken" Uvo opens his mouth wide and yells "that's sick!", "no it isn't. I was adopted by the Flame-heart's" Hisoka says and I smile.

After a lot of explaining the Kuroro, the leader says "well this will work out in everyone's best interest. We will have a wedding and then Lucy will not have to join us because her husband Hisoka is already one of us" I look at Kuroro and smile "sound good to me" I say hugging Hisoka. "Oh but I have to use my maiden name to make it official!" I say and Hisoka looks confused of once "what do you mean, maiden name it's Flame-heart, right?" I shake my head and say "surprise! My name is a secret but Lucy is my real first name so it's OK!" I say smiling at my well-kept secret, "oh, so you found out, how?" Hisoka says and I say "huh! You knew!" Hisoka smirks and kisses me on the forehead "of course I know!"

"Will someone explain this to me?" Nobunaga says and I look over at him and squint my eyes sending electricity running threw his body again then smile and say "my adoptive name is Lucy Flame-heart but my true name is Lucy Zoldyck, nice to meet you!" I bow and stand up with a demonic look on my face. Everyone looks shocked and I know why "so you've apparently heard the name before" I say laughing "Nobunaga, Uvo calm down!" I hear the business suit women say, I look over and see there nen increasing. I smirk and they come at me, but I don't budge. Uvo hits me first sending me flying and I get up laughing "I've been tortured sense I was born, do you really think this hurts?" I say brushing myself off and holding my hand up to block an attack from Nobunaga "Paku, help!" Uvo says to the business suit women but she shakes her head "I don't get involved when I know I'll lose" Paku says crossing her arms.

After a while Uvo and Nobunaga quit and start laughing at how strong I am for a kid "I am not a kid" I say glaring at them and they start whispering then like two five year Old's. They stand and start saying "kid! Kid! Lucy is a kid", "I wouldn't antagonize her" Hisoka says but it's too late. I lift my right hand and point out two fingers and turn them over, once that's done a cage surrounds Uvo and Nobunaga "uh oh" Nobunaga says and an electric shock goes threw them both but only 5 percent that way I can scold them later. I put them down and smile "impressive" Kuroro says and I blush "what?" I ask and he stands walking to me and holds my hand "your power is electricity and yet you can do many other things, does it hurt" he asks me looking at my hand the electricity came out of. I pull my hand back and say "electricity doesn't hurt me. It was part of my training against torture. When I say it doesn't hurt me, that means I can bear it. Nevertheless, I feel the pain. That's way I'm a bit annoyed" I say looking at Uvo and Nobunaga.

I sit down and cross my arms sighing I say "so Kuroro, what do you think? Will you throw me out cause of my blood?" Kuroro ponders the question over and over again in his head then he looks up and says "no, you can stay you've proven that you can be trusted, but one slip up and we will attack" I nod in agreement then say "put Hisoka or Paku on babysitting duty, I can't trust anyone else to judge me fairly" Kuroro looks over at Nobunaga and Uvo the back at me "I agree to your choice, but Hisoka might go in your favor" I smirk and say "my brother judges fairly when it comes to lives he just loves punishment, right Hisoka?" I say and Hisoka smiles holding up a card and says "oh I love picking fruit when it's ripe not before or it won't taste sweet" Kuroro nods and says again "I agree with your decision". I smile and stand "I must be going now; we will not have a wedding, not yet at least. I have to go home and talk to my father, is that OK? Oh and this will be alone, my father hates visitors OK?" Kuroro nods and I wave goodbye to everyone.

When I get outside I head up a hill then down a river and once I've gotten far enough I stop and sigh "come on out". Illumi falls from the tree and says "I talked to father", "and what did he say" I ask in a steady voice. Illumi blinks and says "you must come home and receive punishment for telling or identity and also you have been given a room you will live with us" he looks down and says "why did you tell me who you were when you did, you knew I was listening" I smile "cause I was bored" I say walking away. Illumi disappears and I'm alone again. _Maybe I should pick u__p some gifts for all of them. Killua likes chocolate robots, mother likes weapons, Milluki likes gadgets, Alluka likes stuffed animals, dad likes a dead enemy, grandpa likes music, and Illumi, well I'll just get him a new torture weapon as well _I mentally tell myself as I walk into a town.

When I finish my shopping I have just enough money for a one way ticket to Kukuroo Mountain _father why that name for a mountain? _I ask myself in embarrassment for having to live up there now. I get a ticket and sleep the entire trip. Once the plane lands I jump off and run throw the familiar forest till I see the doors. I wave at the guard and he says "visiting again?" I shake my head and say "no I'm living here, call me Lucy, no master please" he looks confused then says "why would I call you master?" I sigh and tell him he doesn't want to know. I open the sixth door and walk in, once the door closes I make a run for it cause I know my father set traps.

I get attacked by six butlers, that crazy girl from before, the giant dog guarding the fake door and of course I have a talk with Kikyo, my mother. I hand her her gift which is a blade made from the finest steel in the entire world, she thanks me and says "I needed a new blade" I bow and she leads me to my father's room. I gulp and look down when I get there letting my hair fall in front of my face "hello Lucy, how are you" he says and I can feel his eyes on me. I get a grip and sigh looking up I say "hello father I'm fine, and you?" he smirks and pats the seat next to him I walk over and sit were he indicated. We look at each other not scared nor angry just emotionless like were playing poker. Finally father says "Kikyo I'll choose her punishment you may now leave, you to Illumi" I look over and see my mother about to protest but then Illumi stops her and they leave.

We sit there till we can't sense them anymore then we start to laugh "did you see her face she was going to kill me!" I say laughing up a storm "Illumi looked afraid to see what would become of his sister" father says wiping a tear from his eye. We settle down and father says "I've missed you, sorry I didn't return I figured you would understand" I smile and say "don't worry I was aware of the sacrifice you made just to see me when you did" he nods and says "by the way it will be your job to bring back Killua, for your punishment" I nod and say "sounds like fun" in a voice that sound like Killua's my prey and I'm a hunter. I hug my father and say "may I go to my room now, Illumi told me you made one up for me" he nods and I say "oh I almost forgot, your gift" I say holding out a small sack. He opens it so see a head; he doesn't freak out or frown. Father smiles and pats me on the head "you killed on of the assassins we have business with didn't you, what a thoughtful gift, thank you" I smile and say "can I have a map of the house, I'm not use to it and I need to hand out the other gifts" he nods and I take off.

Once I make it to Milluki's room I knock on the door and he says "come in" I smirk and walk in. He looks over at me and says "oh I didn't know we had a guest, make yourself at home, cutie" I gulp and try to forget what I just heard instead I look over at him with a cold lifeless stare "I brought you a gift, it's a new software that allows you to use your hands in thin air to control the computer" he smiles and says "how thoughtful, are you Illumi's friend or have you come for me" I chill goes down my spine and I glare at him and pull out my sword "my name is Lucy Zoldyck, think twice before hitting on me you discussing little pig" I say then I hear clapping behind me and I throw a dagger. My mother catches it and says "what a lovely threat it was beautiful, bravo" I smirk and turn back to Milluki "Zoldyck?" he says and looks over at mother. Mom nods and says "she's your older sister, Illumi's little sister, she was given away for special training when she was born and went under an alias", "but why mom?" Milluki asked and I said "they were curious to see if anyone from this family had the instinct to be an assassin instead of growing into it, and they found that it runs in are blood" I walk out the room and say "ta ta, see you later".

I look at my map to see Illumi's room is on the other side of the mansion, _so Illumi doesn't like Milluki, huh can't blame him _I tell myself as I walk down the hall. Finally I make it to Illumi's room and I knock on the door, no answer. I walk in and a pin is thrown at me "well hello to you too" I say laughing, Illumi blinks and says "oh it's only you", "who were you expecting?" I say putting my hands on my hips. He sighs and says "anyone, except you" I dramatically put a hand over my chest and say "that hurts, your so mean Illumi" but then I start laughing and throw him his gift "what's this?" he says and I smirk "open it" he does and he holds up a container of purple liquid "what's this?" he says looking at it and smelling it "I wouldn't do that if were you" I say taking it from him, I take one of his pins and dip the end into the purple liquid, he watches but says nothing. I look around for a target then I look up and see a gagged person on the ceiling, I look over at Illumi and he says "what, I was bored" I role my eyes and throw the pin at the gagged man. It hits him on the heart and he starts to breathe super-fast before dying.

Illumi takes the purple liquid and say "it's a toxin that speeds the heart to the point where your heart gets tired and gives out?" I nod and he smile for the first time and says "thanks I will enjoy this" I smile and head out the door. I walk a little further down the hall and look at the map _my rooms between Killua and Illumi's! _I say to myself stunned "father!" I mumble knowing it was his idea; I sigh and walk past mine and Killua's doors. I walk down some stairs and out of the house, into the garden. I stop when I see a little girl "hi Alluka" I say walking towards her she look at me and smiles "I have a big sister!" Alluka says hugging me, I kneel down and pull out a stuffed animal with blood stains on it from the person I killed for father. She looks at the stuffed animal and smiles really big "thank you sister, it even has blood on it" Alluka says giggling, I kiss her on the forehead and go back inside.

I walk back up the stairs and back to my bedroom door; I open the door slowly and walk in. I flip on the lights and see a torture room, the bed is normal and soft no springs, and the walls are covered in torture weapons or just weapons: knifes, axes, a thing to pull an eye out, a new sword, daggers, even a machine that electrocutes people. I stare in awe around my room then I look down and the floor is painted red and all the carpets are red too _well they thought of everything, _I open my closet to find it full of tomboy cloths I smile and say "wow they really know me" I open a box and see a yo-yo "huh?" I pull mine out _there exactly the same? _I tell myself but then I see a button on the side of the yo-yo, I look at mine and it has to button. I put mine away and press the button; spikes come out of the sides "no way!" I say poking the spikes _ow, razor sharp_I throw out the yo-yo and it hits the wall sticking to it "nice, the spikes don't decrease the speed".

After playing around with the yo-yo for a while I set it down and grab the sword I smirk and say "wow, the type of sword I like" I pull out my sword and examine it, it has some scratches and is pretty old. I set mine on the wall were the new one was and inspect the new sword. No scratches, nimble, equally balances, no guard for the hand (like a ninja sword), black blade, with a red, silk handle. _The perfe__ct sword, but one thing bothers me about this room. How did they know I liked this stuff, wait, oh ya. Father, and Illumi, I almost forgot. Father would visit me and ask about me, but that was then did I really still have the same tastes as now? No, that's__ were Illumi comes in he saw me in the exam and was watching me so he knows what I like especially if he saw me fighting _I think to myself as I look up at the ceiling and see a camera. I frown, glare and walk out the door, down the hall I hear mother say "oh that was excellent did you see her glare, oh how marvelously threatening I love it!" I know I'm the only one who hears her other than the person she's talking to cause of my hearing ability. I walk down the floors and make it to a door, dad's room. I knock and say "May I enter?" my father says "yes, come in" when I walk in everyone is there except Milluki _thank goodness, the last thing I need is for him to watch me _I think as I take a seat in front of father. He shakes his head and pats the seat next to him, I smile and hope off my seat into the air and make a perfect front flip landing next to father in a criss cross applesauce way.

Dad smiles and says "do you like your room?" I nod and say "it has everything I need and everything I love, thank you" he says "I'm glad to hear that, me and Illumi were the ones who thought of it", "I kind of figured that out when I saw everything, cause no one else here knows me like that" I say smirking. He pats my head and says "good to have you home, now there is the other problem" I sigh and say "let me guess, Killua" dad nods "Illumi accidental said something to Killua" dad says looking at Illumi, I look at Illumi as well and glare "what did you say to him" he smirks "oh so scary" I send an electric charge threw his body at fifty percent since I know he's been through torture, Burt still he feels the pain, a little more than expected, he falls over on his hands and knees and starts yelling, but I can't hear him, I'm to cot up in it to stop, but father puts his hand on my shoulder and says "stop" in a calm voice. I stop and sit back closing my eyes then I reopen them and look around I see Illumi on the floor and run over to him "Illumi what's wrong" Are you OK?" I try to remember what happened but I come up blank. "You don't remember?" my mother says and she goes on "what an extreme power, and from a girl her age" I try and remember again and it hits me "Oops I hurt Illumi with electricity didn't I?" I say and I help Illumi up hugging him I say "I'm very sorry I didn't mean it, I just got worked up. Think of it this way at least I only used fifty percent of my power".

After that Illumi tells us that he said to Killua, that they had me, _that big idiot _"great now Killua thinks I've been kidnapped" I say standing up, I look over at father and say "I must be going now, if I know Killua then I'll be outside fighting him, see ya" I say leaving the room.

When I reach outside the giant doors I look over at the guard and ask "have you seen Killua?" he shakes his head and I sigh "good, I made it, but he'll be here soon" I tell myself aloud as I sit on the ground. Some time goes by before Killua finally runs up "Lucy!?" he says and I stand "hi Killua, sup?" he looks me over I guess looking for scratches "I thought Illumi said they had you?" he says and I scratch my head "well you see, about that, they didn't kidnap me" I say trying to take it slowly to avoid conflict "OK, so them why are you here?" he asks and I say "this may be strange and you might freak" I say and the guard listens in to see why I'm here to. I take t deep breath and say "I'm Silva and Kikyo's second child".

For a while Killua says nothing, and neither does the guard till the guard bursts out with "not another one!" I glare at him and he goes away. Finally Killua says "so, you're my elder sister?" I nod and look down. He walks over to me and hugs me, I'm too shocked to move, he lets go "that's great! If I come home then I won't be alone and I'll see you every day!" he says letting go of me so I can see a smile on his face. I Pull out the chocolate robot I bought Killua and say "here, I bought it for you on my way here" he smiles even bigger and jumps up and down.

We head over to the seven doors and I smile "you first" he nods "I'll go as high as my strength will allow" he reaches for the fifth door and with some struggling he opens it up wide and zooms in "my turn!" I yell to him and I reach for the seventh door, I open it with only a little difficulty. When I get in I look at Killua and he's stunned I laugh and say "keep practicing". We head for the house and when we get there I grab Killua's hand and say "father wants to see us" Killua nods and we head for father's room.

When I get there I knock on the door and peek my head in "father?" Dad ushers us in and tells us to sit on either sit of him, I sit on his left and Killua on his right. He rubs are heads with his hands and says "I must tell you something, especially you Lucy" I tilt my head and say "what?" he says "sit over there, so I can see you better" father says pointing to a chair in front of him. I look at Killua who is just as confused as me. I stand and sit on the chair. "Killua" father says and point's to me "tell me what you see" I start to blush and so does Killua, father sees this and smirks "tell me what you think of her", "oh, well, I see my sister, my best friend's step sister, Hisoka's fiancée-", "fiancée!" father says looking at me, I wave my hands "not anymore, once I moved here Hisoka told me in secret that it would be best if I didn't marry him and I totally agree" I say smiling, Killua's face brightens up but then goes back to sad "what's this?" father says "have you fallen for your sister?" Killua stands in embarrassment and says "no, well yes, but that was before knew she was my sister".

_What is there__ to like I wear baggy jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a black hoodie, and sneakers that are way too big for me, _I tell myself as they continue to look me over. "Killua, Lucy you should know me and your mother are siblings" father says and I drop my mouth open in shock but Killua looks unaffected "I know, you tell us all the time" Killua says and I stand "excuse me! Siblings! You and mom!" I say looking at him, he nods and says "yes in this family every generation must marry there sibling and if there is no siblings or they are of the same sex then you get a wife from a different assassins family, so it is always an assassin family". I sit and think over what he said "than shouldn't I marry the eldest son not the middle child?" I ask father but he shakes his head and says "age doesn't matter nor does ranks of birth; the only thing you must worry about is if you love Killua or Illumi".

Father lets us leave and I can't stop blushing, I glance over at Killua and his face is red too "so, married huh" I say trying to break the silence and he smiles "so my competition is Illumi huh?" I smile and walk ahead and say "who says I like Illumi?" he looks up and I start to run, playing with him "that's so not far!" he yells chasing after me but I'm too fast. I run into my room and shut the door. I turn around to see Milluki on my bed waiting with a rose in his hand; I swallow and say "what are you doing?" He gets up and walks over to me pining me against the wall "who needs Killua or Illumi when you can have me?" I try and push him away but he's a lot stronger than he looks and he tries to kiss me, as soon as I scream Killua busts throw the door and sees Milluki on me. He becomes in raged and grabs a weapon off my wall and hits Milluki across the face. He falls to the ground and says "it was a mistake, I won't do it again" Killua drops the weapon and tells Milluki to get out. I fall to the ground and start to shake, _no one has ever tried to seduce me, I felt so helpless, why? I'm stronger than him_ I tell myself.

Killua walks over to me and sits on the floor he hugs me and says in a whisper "are you ok? Don't worry he won't do it again" I nod glad that Killua is here to be with me. I look at him and smile, wiping away some tears I say "I'm OK now thanks" he nods saying "you won't chose him huh?" I nod in agreement and stand up. He hugs me again and says "well I'll be in my room, holler if he does come back" I nod and he leaves. I turn around and see the camera in my room and glare at it before destroying it I yell down the hall to my mother "mom no more cameras" I hear her say OK in agreement and sit on my bed "what a day" I say and get up to take a shower in my privet bathroom. When I get out I put on a black tank top and some blue silk pajama pants. I us geo to see if there are any more cameras or bugs or any wire taps, nun. I look at the time and smack my head "dinner" I say and slip into a sun dress that ends at my knees, its pale blue and has a flower design on it.

Once I enter the dining room I look around and it looks like an everyday home were the happy family sits around for dinner. I take a seat between Killua and Illumi they smile at me and father looks me over "why so fancy its only dinner" my father says chuckling and I blush "just wanted to wear a dress you bought me" I say and he smiles happily glad to know I like the dress. Mother looks over and says "you destroyed the camera, why?" I smirk and say "what's it for" she says "to look over you so I know your safe at night" looking over at Milluki I smile and hold Killua's hand saying "don't worry about that I'll be fine" she sees me holding his hand and nods. I look at Illumi and say "what you do today?" he says "I killed the man I had in my closet with the liquid you gave me" I smile and say "good". I feel a tug on the back of my dress and I look behind me "sister can I sit in your lap?" Alluka says holding the stuffed animal I gave her, I look over at mom and dad and they look at Alluka saying "don't bother your sister" I shake my head and pull her up on my lap "she is anything but a bother" I say hugging her.

We finish diner and I take Alluka to her room. She gets in night cloths and gets in her bed "night sister" she says and I laugh "please call me Lucy" she laughs and says "Lucy sister?" I shake my head and say "just Lucy" she nods and I kiss her on the forehead "good night" I say and she falls asleep "you want one too don't you?" I hear a voice say and I turn to see mom at the door, I smile and close the door behind me and say "yes I would love one" she hugs me and says "you do know I love you no matter how good or bad you become, or who you marry" she lets go and I smile saying "I know, and don't worry I'll marry one of my brothers, real brothers that is" she laughs and puts her hand in my check "you look just like me but with you fathers eyes" I blink and hug her again "night mom", "night Lucy". I leave and walk down the hall, I pass Milluki in the hallway but he just stares at me which gives me the creeps.

I open my door and walk in; I don't pay attention to anything I just plop on my bed, but then I jump up when I fell someone in my bed with me "Illumi! What are you doing?" I yell throwing my blankets off of him he blinks and says "I wanted to sleep with you", "and why would I sleep with you" I say grabbing his arm and pulling him off my bed he leans me against the wall and I feel daja vu but this time I'm prepared I sink down and escape between his legs he smirks and picks me up and throws me against the wall this time, my hair falls in front of my face and I get scared again _electrocute him! You know it will work! Why am I so helpless? _ I ask myself as he kisses my neck, I get a grip and whisper "Killua save me" Killua runs in and throws a dart at Illumi, he catches it and drops me on the floor "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye" he says leaving me alone with Killua. I pull my legs up to my chest and rap my arms around them, I put my head on my knees and starts to cry. I hear Killua come over and sit next to me, he hugs me tight and says "I will protect you, no matter what, ok?" I lift my head and hug Killua back "why do I get so scared? I'm stronger than them and I could of used my electricity, so why?" and Killua says "we all get scared, everyone's scared of something, and all women are scared of what could happen that will change their lives, your just like that, scared of the thing men can do to you" I kiss Killua on the check and say "thank you for saving me".

I stand and so does Killua he kisses me on the lips and says "good night, and lock you door" I nod and lock it as soon as Killua leaves. I sigh and get out the sun dress and back into the tank top and blue silk pants. I get into bed and fall asleep instantly. I dream of Illumi holding me against a wall and he has a knife to my neck, "don't move, and don't call Killua" I start to shack and I've lost my voice, but then I see someone right next to see she's some and blurry and I see it's me as a child "what, that's not part of this dream" I hear Illumi say and I use my electricity on him and wake up. Illumi's on the floor being electrocuted by Killua, I jump out of bed and stop Killua "leave!" Killua says to Illumi.

Illumi leaves and I look at Killua "I walked in to check on you and he was on top of you" he says and I fix my tank top "I didn't know you could use electricity to" I say and he smiles "when I was gone I learned how to use nen, and we met Hisoka who told me you could use it to" I smile and say "so Gon can use nen?", "use it, he's an unstoppable monster, he's really strong" I laugh and hug Killua "thanks, again" I say. He puts one hand around my waist and another on my head "no problem. Night", he leaves and I go back to bed.

This time I sleep peacefully and Illumi doesn't interfere. When dawn comes I get up take a shower and put on a black mini skirt, a red sleeveless top and some red arm warmers, also a black choker, and long black socks with Sunday shoes. I walk over to my mirror and put pink tails in so I look sweet, under my mini skirt I put a holster for a knife. _Ready to go,_ I head to my father's room and knock he tells me to enter and when I do I see Killua and Illumi there already. "Morning Lucy?" dad says and I look at my cloths and say "what? This is normal attire for a day out", "and who will be going with you on this _day out _?" I smirk and grab Killua's arm "Killua of course, I wanted to go into town and have fun, and if I beg then can we kill one or two people?" my father sighs and says "very well, but Killua remember are talk" Killua nods and I turn in just enough time to see Illumi's jealous face. I stop walk over to him and hug him, kissing him on the check I say "have a grate day" and walk back to Killua.

"What was that for?" Killua asks once we get out of ear shot "oh that, it was a token" I say evilly "a token?" Killua repeats I sigh and say "a token, or a second place trophy to the person who didn't win but put up a good effort", "oh and who got first place?" Killua asks grinning and I hold his hand saying "you silly, you have me" I look into his purple eyes and wish I could be near him all the time. We walk through town and look at a bunch of amazing things, hands locked together and sometimes are lips.

I stop in the middle of the street and pull Killua over into an ally "Killua did you sense that, someone with a giant aura?" Killua nods and says "I can't feel it anymore though, they must be using zen". I look up to see someone jumping down into the ally with us, I jump up and kick them in a wall "would you quit that, it hurts" I hear a familiar voice grunt. When the dust settles I see Nobunaga, I let my guard down and sigh "oh it's you" in a grim voice "well hello to you to" he mumbles then says "I've been sent to take you back, who's this" he says grabbing his sword "oh this is my brother Killua, my real brother, also my new fiancée", "dump a man and fall in love that fast?" he says and I smirk "I've known Killua since the beginning of the hunters exam, now you have to go and tell Hisoka I said hi, tell him to visit" Nobunaga smirks and says "you think I can go back without you and not get scolded? My mission is to take you with me, and that is what I'll do" I sigh and look over at Killua "don't worry he's harmless we've fought way stronger guys, so call dad and tell him we'll be out late, and that we'll probably be back around noon tomorrow" Killua nods and pulls out his phone "OK but your talking to him" I nod and he hands me the phone.

"Hello?" dad answers and I say "dad it's Lucy, listen we have a member of the phantom troops out here with us in an ally and he would like to take me back to his headquarters, some unfinished business" he says "OK, where's Killua?", "oh he's next to me, and I plan on taking him with me, is that OK too, this is not me asking cause this guy is stubborn, I was just running it by you before we leave, OK?" there's a long pause then he says "OK but be careful, and kill someone on the way home before your bother goes crazy for some more paint", "yes sir,bye". I hang up the phone and hand it back to Killua "we can go but we have to kill someone on the way home, mom wants paint" I say and Killua smiles, while Nobunaga says "paint, blood? So gross". We get on a plane and I sit between Killua and Nobunaga. I curl up holding Killua's arm hostage and fall asleep while leading on him but I can still here voices cause I'm not quite asleep yet. "How do you do that?" I hear Nobunaga's voice say then Killua responds with "do what?", "calm her, make her seem like a helpless child?". I can feel Killua stroking my head as he says "we are all afraid of something and she has found it but she can't except two problems so she whats protection in her mind and I was there t she leaned on me to help her, so she is mine, and what ever you have planed I won't let you hurt her" it's quiet for I little bit then Nobunaga says "two fears?", "yes, heights and rape. She's more afraid of the second one then the first and that's why I'm here".

We finally land and I feel grate cause I slept "let's hurry, I want to get this over with" I say coldly then I hear Nobunaga say something about me and evil and how could I be afraid of anything. I shock him with one percent cause were in public but he still jumps "let's go" I say and we leave. "I should lead after all we did switch locations again cause of you miss", I smirk and say "don't worry I can lead,I know were it is I can sense it". Nobunaga mumbles under his breath again and I lead them to an abandoned town.

We walk into the main building and I see Hisoka on some steps, while Kuroro is on a chair and Paku next to him. "Yo" I say to Uvo and he says "wanna go another round?" I smile and set up another giant cube "let's go!" I say smiling. Killua just stands there confused, and Nobunaga holds are hands and says "ready! Set! Go!" and he lets go. I let up a bit to see how strong he's become but alas no change "did you really not practice, your the same as before, here it comes!" I say and Uvo looks so scared while Killua still confused. I use all my strength this time and I slim him hand into the cement, all the way through the cement and into the floor about six feet.

"You know that really hurts" Uvo says holding his hand, I smile like sly cat. "You know these people! Do you even know who they are or what they've done!" Killua yells and everyone looks at him "oh ya, well you see, there good friends I guess you could say there like another family, a family that beats each other up" I say smiling. I walk over to Killua and hug him "don't worry, I know were I belong" I whisper in his ear and he hugs me back then lets go and asks "can I challenge someone too?" I smirk and say "try Uvo he's the strongest here" he laughs and says "that's the strongest, he looks strong but you took him down without breaking a sweat, what will father say if he finds out you challenged someone weaker then you?" I shrug and set up another giant cement cube.

I see a smug look on Killua's face and I say to him "here is a challenge for you Killua, only use seventy percent of your power", "why?" Killua asks and I say "cause if I go lower you will lose an go higher then we will need another table, correct?" he nods and Nobunaga counts down. The match begins and Killua is pushing a little but not a lot while Uvo is giving it his all. Killua smirks "your right" and he pins Uvo's arm to the table "I win" Killua sighs and then smiles at me "alright now you and me" I laugh and say "didn't father ever tell you not to fight a fight your going to loss?" Killua smiles and puts his arm on the table "who says I'll loss?" I do the same and say "I do" he smirks. I look over at everyone and there all still shocked that Uvo was beat twice "come on Nobunaga, count us down, please" I say and he runs over and holds are hands steady "ready! Set! Go!" he says letting are hands go. Killua try's really hard but I haven't even started then I see he's about to use nen "no, bad, no nen in this fight" I say and he laughs "you said w could use all are strength so here it goes!" I push back and say "you asked for it!".

Hisoka hears my works and jumps up "quickly to the other side of the room!" he says and everyone stands against the wall. My green eyes go a glowing gray and my aura picks up power and starts shooting electricity everywhere around me "here goes nothing!" I say pining Killua's hand onto the table, through the table, and I barre him in the floor. I calm down and look at were Killua was "Oops!" I say and I move some rocks and grab his hand, pulling him out the floor I say "sorry I forgot to hold back, I could have been you without nen even if you used yours but I wanted to try my nen power out, I haven't used it sense I fought father". Killua brushes himself off like nothing happened and says "you fought against father?Who won?" I look down and let my long black hair cover my face "oh, dad won huh" I play with some string on the side of my mini skirt and say "no, I...I won".

Killua jumps back in shock and yells "You won!" I look up and smile "ya and after that he told me never to use my full strength ever again, which by the way, hey Uvo, when I said I was going to use my full power on you, I lied" Uvo's eyes go wide and I smile. "Lucy I told you never to power up inside of a building, why didn't you listen" Hisoka says looking at all the damage I've caused. I smile and say "sorry bro- I mean Hisoka" I blush and he says "it's OK, just remember next time" I nod and look over at Kuroro. I walk over to him and bow "I am really sorry for destroying your hide out" he pats me on the head and says "do not worry, glad to have you as an ally" I sigh and look at the time "I love you all like a family, of course your the father, Kuroro, and Paku, you can be the mom, everyone else arm the inexperienced children" Paku blushes and says "I would love to go shopping with you tomorrow, if that's OK?" I smile and say "OK, but I want to bring my little sister with me", "another! How many devils are running around!" Nobunaga says and I think then say "well there's my father, grandfather, mother, Illumi, Killua, Milluki, me, and Alluka" Uvo says "oh well, good thing were on the good side with Silva, huh" Kuroro nods and me and Killua say goodbye and leave.

On the way home Killua says "are they really like a family?" I nod "they might be Kurapika's worst enemy's but I kind of like them, but if it did come down to them or Kurapika, I'd choose Kurapika", "me too" Killua says and I grab his hand "how about we visit Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio after tomorrow?" Killua smiles and says "really!", "ya, of course, we'll do it the day after tomorrow". The rest of the trip home we talk about are memory's with Gon.

The next day I walk into father's room with an elegant dress on that ends at my knees, and flats. "Where do you think your going?" father asks. I smile and say "shopping with one of the spiders" he thinks for a moment and then says "so you've gotten that close to them" I nod and he smiles "you devious child, this is for the spiders down fall isn't it?" he says clapping his hands. "But father do not breath a word of this to Killua or anyone else" I say and he frowns "why?", "because the spider I'm going out with today can read your mind with one touch and a question, she met Killua but didn't get a chance to touch him, and she can't read me cause you trained me so I wouldn't have that happen" I say any father nods "very well, this is are little secret, now go, don't keep her waiting" I bow and run out the door.

I run past Killua's room and back into mine so I can change out the dress and into something better. I put on a black tank top, skinny jeans, and flip flops. I take my hair out of a bun and let if fall down to my lower back. I grab my purse with money and head out. I step out my room and see Illumi, I wave and he does to, then I turn and leave.

When I get to the meeting point I see Paku. We talk about the spiders and then my family and how there alike, then we talk about Hisoka's stubborn attitude. After we get done having a girls day, I give her a quick hug and leave. On my way home I see a forest I've never been in so I take a detour and wonder around in it. After what felt like a good thirty minutes I find a house, _this looks abandoned. Wh__y so familiar though? _I ask myself as I open the door. Inside I see bones and dried blood on the walls. I walk around and step on something and when I look down I see a teddy bear, but it's covered in blood and is missing an eye. Also it's head has been sowed back to it's body.

I quickly drop the bear as memory's flow back into my head, this was the house they left me in as a child. I was found hear by Simon and Lily flame-heart, they thought I was abandoned and they took me in. I never knew, I thought I was there beloved child. But I was till they saw me kill the dog, they sent me back here and came back years later to find dead body's and me with my teddy bear. They took me again and trained me to fight like an experienced adult. They warped my mind with stuff of blood and death, I thought killing was OK, I thought it was the only way. That's when Hisoka came in, he showed me what normal kids are like and I learned from him how to be normal again, or as normal as a monster could become. I still have that voice in my head that talks to me and tell me to kill, but I fight her and try to keep her down, if she takes over I will kill. _**What a lovely memory this was, we killed so many people, Lucy **_"No! You did it, I was asleep, I don't remember the deaths".

_**Tell me**__** Lucy why do you hide behind a tough character when you actually are so scared you hurt people on accident, you know who will be next, don't you? **_"no, no one will be next" _**It's Killua, your precious brother **__"_don't touch him, and I am strong, you can't bend my mind just cause I'm in this house, you have no power over me, why do you think I learned nen so I could use it on you"_**yes and while you use nen to control me, you use less of it on everyone else, remember your fight with Killua the other day how your **__**nen reached out and everyone thought that was your full potential, how stupid our potential is much grater and you know you want to let it all out the pressure is killing you, you want an opponent that will fight you and win **_**,**"Shut up!" I say letting go of my hold on her and letting my nen escape into the air and zap everything then slowly come back into my body. I pass out and hear her say _**that's more like it, lets do it again some other time, Lucy. **_

When I wake up I see a man sitting in a chair and my body is covered in bandages, I sit up but then fall back down. "Take it easy will ya!" I hear a familiar voice say and I turn my head to see Ging, "hi Ging" I say in a tired voice. "You OK cause that was a lot of electricity, it was enough to light half the Earth, what was it?" I close my eyes and then open them "my nen" I say and he looks shocked, "Your nen! That was huge, you could have killed me with your power, last time we fought you didn't have that much power" I look away from him and say "yes I did you just knocked me out before I could use it", he has a stunned look on his face and he says "really, I stopped a monster?" I close my eyes and fight the stinging pain, _I don't want to cry but still, a monster, no I shouldn't cry I am a monster _I think to myself and Ging sighs "I'm sorry monster was mean, your just to strong, forgive me" I nod in forgiveness and smile. "So have you seen Gon lately?" he shakes his head "not since he was a baby, why?", "I hear he follows close in your foot steps" I say and Ging says "what do you mean?" I sigh "well apparently his nen is super strong, and rivals everyone else, people can look at him and say with no doubt that he's your son".

Ging says "I see, so he's looking for me?" I nod "well I don't want to see him!" he says like a child, I slap him on the head and say "you idiot, look for your son, meet him, even I you have to use another name, just say your a friend of his father, meet him you'll be surprised at how much he's like you" Ging nods and says "very well. I'll go look for him, but I will use another name!" I sigh and think_ well it's a start ._Ging leaves and I get up "did you have fun, or are you going to try and kill again?" I ask myself and the voice answers _**oh I'm good for now, but I really want to kill someone**__** challenging like, Killua or lets go meet up with Hisoka again. **_"You will not get a chance to harm them, I will keep you locked up this time" I say and I walk home.

When I get home fathers at the front door, his arms are crossed "we need to talk" he says in a light but stern voice, I sigh and fallow him to his room. "Sit next to me" he says and I do, "why did you release your energy?" he asks me and I think _who was it that huge? _"sorry I...I was...ummmm, practicing" I say and he thumps me on the head and says "tell the truth" I look down and say nothing "fine your in trouble for disobeying my rules about not releasing your powers, head to the basement for torture, till you wish to tell me" I nod and walk passed my mother who just walked in on the last part, she grabs my wrist and says "what aren't you telling us?" I glare at her and say "it's nun of your concern, for now" I grin evilly and leave, hearing my mothers praise of how cruel I sounded. I head to my room and change into shorts, a white t-shirt, and no shoes. I let my head stay down and I walk down to the basement. When I get there I see Milluki and grandfather.

"Hello, you will remain down here with Milluki till you decide to tell him what your father wants to know, goodbye" my grandfather says and he leaves. I look over at Milluki and he says "father told me to chain you up and beat you with my whip" I nod and chain myself up in the middle of the room, my hands to the ceiling and my feet to the ground so I'm in midair "no resistance huh? Well then tell me what father wants to know" Milluki says and I look him in the eyes and say "father wants to know why I released all my power, when I was strictly told not to ever show my full potential" Milluki looks at me shocked and says "that electricity was your nen?!" I nod and he says "no matter we will continue. Why did you release your nen?" I don't respond. Milluki hits me across the face with his whip and says "tell me!"

A week goes bye and I don't say a thing the only noise in the basement is Milluki hitting me with the whip. My clothes are ripped and I have huge gashes all over my body, but it doesn't hurt. "Tell me!" Milluki says and I yawn, he hits me again and says "tell me or I'll get Killua involved" I break on of the chains holding me to the ceiling and I swing back and forth saying "If you hurt Killua in any way I will ripe your throat open". Milluki gulps and grandfather walks in "your father wants to see you Lucy" I nod and break all the other chains holding me. Milluki gawks at me "next time I get tortured use someone who can actually hurt me" I tell grandfather and leave.

As I walk up the stairs and see Killua, his face looks sad and when he sees me worry runs over him "are you OK?" he asks looking me over, I smile and say "ya, it didn't hurt, I was rather bored" he laughs and says "good, now come with me father wants to see us" I nod and we walk to his room. When we get there we walk in and father smiles and asks "are you ready to reconsider and tell me?" I nod and say "I will tell you but, you must fine someone else to punish me when I miss behave" he smiles and says "did it hurt that bad?" I laugh and say "you kidding I didn't feel a thing it was like being poked, he really can't torture someone, he lacks strength to hit the whip hard enough to do damage, look at me I have flesh wounds", father nods and I sit on the floor across from him.

"The reason I let out all my nen like that was cause I was angry with the voice in my head" I say looking down. My father looks at me like I'm crazy "you hear voices?" I shake my head "one voice, always the same, ever since I was taken in by Simon and Lily" I say looking up. I look at my father and tilt my head to the side "your covered in blood, it's a good look for you want me to help you along with it daddy?" I say in a lifeless voice, I snap out of it and look at my father, he looks scared but only a little. I hold my head and say "she talked to you didn't she?" Killua nods and my father says "she's you as a child or your younger self, because of having so many lives your head couldn't take it so it split it self in two. That you only craves blood it is the daughter of Simon and Lily, while you are the daughter of the Zoldyck family".

I nod and say "then shouldn't there be another me for Gon's family?" my father shakes his head "no cause then you knew you weren't apart of that family but when you were younger you didn't know but your brain did and it got confused and split" I nod and turn to Killua. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this but my other self would like to ripe you open and kill you" I say to Killua and he looks at me stunned, but then looks normal again "do you wish this too?" I shake my head "never, I lo.. I like you" I say and Killua's eyes go wide and so do my fathers "you've chosen Killua!" he says and I look down "in truth father it's always been Killua, I knew as soon as you told me I had to marry one of my brothers that I'd marry Killua, I just didn't want to hurt Illumi, or Milluki's hearts, actually scratch that I want to break Milluki's heart and the rest of him, let's ripe him open and get rid of the pervert" I say and they look at me and say "she talked again" I smile and say "oh, that was me this time, Milluki is a pervert he tried to seduce me in my room, till Killua came in and scared him off".

"Well we must plan for a wedding and a special torture room,were we can get rid of that other half so you can use your full potential power and control it" father says and I grab Killua's hand and say "yes sir". I run out the room with Killua and shut the door, we walk down the hall and there's a little skip in my step as I think I'm going to marry Killua! We turn around a corner and stop, there in the middle of the hall is Milluki and Illumi. I squeeze Killua's hand to let him know I'll deal with it "hello brothers" I say and walk up to them, Killua behind me. "So you chose Killua over me?" Illumi says and I nod, then I turn to Milluki and smack him across the face. "That's for touching me in my room, and" I say then electrocute him "that's for torturing me". I walk over to Killua and grab his hand pulling him past Illumi and Milluki, "I still love you, I just love Killua differently. I want to marry someone I love, love, not someone I want to remain my brother." I say looking back and then walk down the hall with Killua.

I take Killua to my room and sit on my bed "what am I going to do? I don't think I'll be able to get rid of her" I say thinking about the voice in my head. Killua sits next to me and hugs me "it's OK, you will get rid of her, every things going to work out, just wait and see" he says and I lay back on his chest and rest, he puts his arms around me and we fall asleep. When I wake up I see that Killua is walking around me room, "what are you doing?" I ask and he says "checking for cameras, bugs, and wiretaps" I smirk and say "I already did that and I bought a device that blocks out signals so if there are any then they don't work" Killua nods and then looks at my wall covered in weapons "father?" he says pointing to them all and I nod "want to see my room?" he asks and I jump off the bed and smile really big "yes!Lets go!" I say eager to know what it looks like in his room.

We step out into the hall then sneak into his room. It's clean and organized, also there's giant candy shelf's everywhere the room is huge and there is a normal bed also no weapons on the walls but skateboards. "Do you think you have enough?" I ask pointing to the shelves full of candy and he just shrugs and says "you can never have enough sugar" I laugh and say "I wouldn't be able to eat sugar all the time, I don't like candy that much" Killua walks over to me and hugs me "you poor child, growing up without sugar" I smirk and push him away "ha ha very funny" I say and we both laugh.

After some fun and talking I head back to my room and get ready for diner, apparently I'm to dress up this time just like before but this time father told me to. I walk over to my closet and pull out a black dress that has straps that are fabric, and is soft cotton, the dress hits the floor and fits to my body. I apply some red lip stick since my eyes are green and my hair is black the color red goes really well. I head out my room and walk to the dining room.

Once I get there the tables set elegantly and father is at the head of the table, mother at his right, and grandfather at his left. I sit in the only vacant seat which happens to be the other head of the table which puts me on spot light. I look around and see Milluki and Illumi in tuxedos, then I look right next to me and see Alluka on my left and Killua on my right. Father clears his throat and says "you've all heard this but I'll say it again to make it official, Killua and Lucy are getting married, but because it is my son and my daughter I must give my blessing, so you must ask me if you can have my daughters hand Killua, and Lucy you don't need to ask me for Killua's hand cause it doesn't work that way, got it?" we nod and Killua stands "Silva Zoldyck, I love your daughter more than my own life, will you let me marry her?" Killua says and I know he means it cause he used fathers full name. Father ponders the question the says "you have my permission" I stand and walk over to father, I rap my arms around his neck and say "thank you daddy" then I kiss him on the check and walk over to grandfather "I haven't seen much of you so when I get everything settled down I'd like to duel you, if that's OK?" he smiles and says "my precious child I'd love to, I hear your quite strong, should be fun" he says pulling me down for a hug "not all assassins are who they appear to be, you found that out huh?" grandfather whispers to me and I pull away so he can see my face, I smile and tilt my head to the side "yes, assassins are just a twisted family, and I'm glad to be apart of it" I say and walk over to Illumi and Milluki, they get stiff like I'm about to hit the or something, I hug Milluki and kiss Illumi on the cheek "that's for being my beloved brothers" I say then return to my seat.

I look to my left and smile pulling my little sister into my lap so she can see over the table "what's marriage?" Alluka asks and I laugh "marriage is when two people who would die for each other promise to love and protect each other forever" I say and she smiles and snuggles into my arms falling asleep.

When diner is over me and Killua put Alluka to bed and head to are rooms "tomorrow we're visiting everyone, and I called ahead of time to let them know we would be going to whale island and that they should all get there so we can have fun" I tell Killua and he smile "we're getting the group back together" I nod and kiss him goodnight before going to my room and sleeping. My dream starts off with me in a forest then I'm in a building and I'm watching a time with me and Hisoka. He pulls out one of his razor sharp cards and cuts me a little on my neck then he licks the blood away, then he grabs my arm and slices it and licks the blood off he licks my arm to then says "your blood is intoxicating, I want to eat you whole but I can't not till the fruit is truly ripe" I smirk and grab the card slicing his finger in the process I lean down and lick his finger, he smirks and says "I'll never find anyone like you" I laugh and say "well siblings are unique" he holds me tight and my dream ends.

When I wake up it's still night time, I slip out my room and decide to walk down the hall, I look to my right and freeze "Illumi?" I whisper as I see a shadowy figure then I hear a small laugh. I freeze at first but then walk up to the person and grab there arm. I pull the person into my room and shut my door. "So why are you here, Hisoka" I say crossing my arms and he says "you left without saying anything to me I was upset" I smirk and say "you upset, now thats a laugh. Why are you here?" I say again and he hugs me, and then leans in for a kiss and I let him. After are welcome kiss he laughs and says "I knew you still loved me" I blush and he sees me "oh, I see you got the dream huh" he says and pulls out on of his razor sharp cards. He smiles and slits my wrist and then licks the blood, I wait and then grab the card and slit his wrist to then I lick his blood and smile "god I miss this" I say and he chuckles.

After a while he leaves and I go back to bed. _Wait! How did he get in here? _I think as I climb back into bed "oh well it doesn't matter" I tell myself and go back to sleep. In the morning Killua tries to wake me up but I won't budge. Then he climbs on top of me and kisses me, "Killua" I whisper and he chuckles "how did you know it was me?" I open my eyes and say "cause I love that sent only you have", "wow, you've been around Gon to much. Speaking of which, we're leaving soon, get dressed, I already packed you a bag" he walks out the room and I get dressed.

I walk into the hall and tell Illumi and Milluki goodbye then I head down stairs and see Killua outside pacing back and forth "let's go" Killua says smiling and pulling me out the giant gate "Killua aren't we going to say goodbye to father?" I ask and he smiles "now why would we do that?" he laughs and I smile following his lead. Killua just has this thing about him that makes you want to follow.

Once we get on the train we're escorted to our seats I show them my hunter's license and they let us through. A man looks at me strange and walks away "Killua be on your guard" I say and he nods "there after your license?" Killua asks and I say "yep that and the fact that I'm a Zoldyck and you are to kind of makes us targets for bounty hunters" Killua nods and we sit in are cart. I start to fall asleep and look over at Killua, he's wide away. But I pass out.

When I come to Killua is looking at me but not really at me, more like past me, and he's glaring. I look up and realize I'm on Hisoka's lap, I blush and try to break free but he's holding me to tight. "Hisoka you've had your fun. Now let me go" I say and he chuckles "I'm not done with you yet" he says pulling out one of his cards. I stop resisting and he smirks "oh, so you still want it don't you, your obsessed" Hisoka says slitting his finger. Killua looks at me confused but I don't pay attention as I take Hisoka's finger and lick the blood away. I grab the card and smile "nice to see you. Let me go". Hisoka sighs and lets me go, I walk over to Killua who is trying to comprehend what just happened. I blush and throw the card back at Hisoka. "Why are you here?" I ask and Hisoka smirks "to see Gon of course. He's so interesting" a chill goes down my spin and I know it's cause he has something planed.

The whole ride we're all silent till Killua pops off with "why did you lick his blood?" I blush and Hisoka laughs "because once you kill you start to want blood and me and her had a fight as kids and well she licked my blood, if I'm away from her she's fine, but if I get close to her she craves blood" Hisoka says clearly amused. I look at Killua and he says "you drink blood?" I giggle and say "no I just have a habit of licking it, there is a difference, I'm not a vampire". Killua smiles and pulls me into his lap, I blush and look at him he's looking at Hisoka and so I do to, Hisoka's aura is angry and jealous. I get scared he might kill Killua so I slide out Killua's lap and lay down in the seat with my head on his lap.

The trip final ends and I run off with Killua to get there first. When we get there everyone's outside "Gon!" I yell as I drop my bags and run to him, he holds out his arms and hugs me "I missed you" he says and I barre my face into his shirt. We finally let go after many minutes of hugging and I walk over to Leorio and Kurapika, I smile and hug Kurapika he hugs me back and I can tell he now can use nen, I shack Leorio's hand and see his aura "wow" I say in a plain voice and Leorio says "what", "I thought your aura would be a lot bigger than that, you need practice" I say and he try's to hit me but I block. "So you know about nen?" Kurapika asks and I say "duh, I had my powers in the exam" Gon looks and me and try's to remember something then points to me and says "oh, that explains everything, you must be a transmuter" nod and say "Killua's a transmuter too". Gon looks over and sees Killua he runs and hugs Killua "I haven't seen you since heavens arena. Were did you go in such a hurry?" Gon asks and Killua looks over at me.

"Lucy got kidnapped by my family or so I thought" Killua says and I slap my head _why did you have to say it _I think and Gon runs up to me, "you were kidnapped!" he tells and I look down "no, I was told to return there" I say and Kurapika walks up to me "return there?" he asks and I nod saying "Illumi told me I was in trouble and that Silva wanted to see me", "Silva?" Leorio says and I sigh. "He's kind of my father" I say and look up to see everyone bug eyed except for Killua. "Lucy your confused, you dads name was Simon remember?" Gon says and I say "no, that was an adoptive father and mother". "So Killua's your brother?" Leorio asks and I nod, I see a smile cross Kurapika's face and he says "so, your brother was in love with you" I blush and say in a hard to hear voice "he's my fiance" Gon hears me and steps back "What!" he yells and I hear Kurapika say "what? What did she say?" I look up and say "I need to go, I'll be back" and before anyone can tell me otherwise I run down the street.

When I reach the river on the other side of the island I sit at a tree and rest _why did I run? Was I scared of what Kurapika' might say? Or was it the fact that Killua's my brother? _I sigh and close my eyes _**you've got a lot on your mind, I could just end it all and we'd be fine again. **_"no, I want things to remain peaceful and I want you to o away" I tell the voice in my head, the evil child I once was. I hear her giggle and she says _**you know there is away you can get rid of me, it involves me becoming one with you,**_ I sit up and say "tell me, please, I'll do anything" she just laughs and says _**for us to become one you must face all your fears and kill one soul you know closely, it could be a family member or even on of your exam friends up the road, once you kill one of them we'll be one and you'll only have my memory's and nothing else, no more killing no more holding back your nen we'll be one.**_ "Why would you tell me this, you'll never exist again you'll die, disappear, so why did you tell me?" I ask and she laughs _**because I want to see you kill someone with your own hands not mine, once I see that 'll be ready to die, cause I won't have any other wish, **_"thank you" I say and I open my eyes.

"Hello? Father? Yes it's Lucy, I've found a way to get rid of the other me. No, this involves killing someone close to me, yes I know. No, I don't want to kill anyone, no there is no other way. OK, bye" I say closing my cell phone and heading back to were everyone else is. When I get there Kurapika's eyes are red and Hisoka is in front of him. _What did he do this time? _I ask myself as I hit Hisoka on the arm and glare "quit it" I say and Hisoka backs down but Kurapika doesn't, "Lucy you don't know who he works with and if you did you'd be angry too"Kurapika says and I smirk "of course I know" I say and Kurapika looks at me shocked. I sigh and say "look, he didn't kill your tribe he joined after that, he's a fake, an imposter" and as soon as I say it I can't take it back. I turn to Hisoka and say "Oops, sorry", but Hisoka hits me across the face "you were to tell no one" he says in a lifeless voice he's never used on me before. I wipe the blood on my face off and smirk "your so naïve. A weak person like you challenging me?" I say and I look at Hisoka to see him a little scared, I grab Kurapika's hand and leave.

"Where are we going?" Kurapika asks and I answer "somewhere I can think", "why are you taking me with you?" he asks and I chuckle "because if I left you there Hisoka would have used his and with me on you" I say and we reach a cliff. The wind is super strong on the edge and can hold you in the air, I fall backwards over the cliff and the air holds me and I float "isn't that dangerous?" Kurapika asks and I say "it is when the wind stops but then I fall into the water" he nods and says "well take care I'm going back to have a word with Hisoka" I shrug and he leaves. _He left, good now I can thing things over. Hey you, little me, do you love Killua, Kurapika, or Hisoka? _I ask my self and the voice answers _**I believe I love Hisoka and Killua**_ "could you pick one?" I ask and she giggles but doesn't reply. After a while the wind dies down but I'm to in thought to move and I fall down the cliff. Just when I'm about to hit the water I feel something grab hold of me, at first I freak out but then open my eyes and see Ging.

"What were you doing!" he asks and I smile "free falling". He pulls me up onto his giant bird and hits me on my head "liar I was watching you, you've been up there for a while and you did nothing but hang in the air talking to yourself". I look away and mumble "it's nun of your business" he just sighs. I look around and realize how late it is, I turn and touch Ging's chest "what are you doing?" he asks blushing and I feel his cloths _it's soft and warm _I tell myself as I nuzzle into his shirt "I'm no good with kids" I hear Ging mumble as I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I'm on a bed and Ging's coat is over me, I smell something good and walk out the room I'm in. I feel Ging's aura in a room that must be the kitchen, I walk that way and look around there's pictures of Gon and some of Aunt Mito and some other lady with blond hair _Gon's mother? _I think as I pick up a picture and examine it, I put it back down and walk into the kitchen I see Ging cooking so I yawn and sit at the table. He turns around and says "oh, you woke up" I rub my eye and say "is this your house?" he nods and I say "you live on whale island?" he turns and smiles "not quite" he says pointing to the window. I walk over and look out then I run to the middle of the room holding my chest, trying to calm down "Where in the shy! But how!" I yell and he laughs "that's a secret" he says and I narrow my eyes "so you've been watching over Gon this whole time?" I ask and he nods. "By the way you've controlled the side of you that craves blood at night, how?" Ging asks and I look down so my long black hair covers my face "I bargained with her and now she will not kill till I kill someone special to me and then after that she will disappear forever" I feel Ging walk up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "who is this person your talking about?" he asks and I tell him my whole story.

"I see, now you have to chose who to kill so you kill no more innocent lives" I nod and he stands from the table putting are plates in the sink. "I should be getting back, Gon and Killua must be worried" I say standing and Ging looks at me "from what you've told me Kurapika, Hisoka, and Leorio are worried just as much as Killua and Gon" I nod and walk over to the window "what are you doing?!" Ging asks and I walk over to him and hug him "thank you so much" I whisper in his ear before jumping out the window "Lucy?!" Ging yells out the window but I just fall and fall till I hit the water.

It's calm and peaceful, in the water there are no voices and no people, I'm alone and can think, my body feels weightless as I float to the top of the water. Once I'm above water I look up and see Ging's house in the sky, _it floats on a bird so it's always moving, smart _I think as I swim for land.

On land I dry my cloths by a fire I make and lay on the ground. "Good thing I keep cloths in trees" I say to myself remembering the time Gon thought it was stupid. "I'm not ready to go back yet so I'll just sleep here" I say and before I know it I'm asleep.

I have a dream that I'm running threw a forest to escape from my younger self _**Give up I will win, you won't kill your family or your friends! **_She says and my head starts pounding. I fall down an endless hole hearing her voice saying _**give up! Give up! **_Over and over again in my mind. "STOP!" I scream waking up and throwing a blast of my power threw the woods. I breath heavy and stand, I'm covered in sweat, I hear her laugh in my head "shut up" I sell her and she stops. I get clean in the water and walk home.

"Lucy! Where have you been?" Gon asks and I shrug "lost track of time" I say with a smile on my face. Gon looks at me sad and I say "what?" he walks up to me and hugs me "what happened, your scared?" he says and I break down in his arms no longer able to control it. Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio run outside when they hear me crying. "She won't go away, why? Why do I have to kill!" I say as I cry and Killua sighs "don't worry, remember I promised we'd get rid of her, and father called, he says you found a way to get rid of her so see it's going to be OK" Killua says and I shack my head "nothing will ever be the same without one of you by my side", "what do you mean?" Kurapika asks and I clam down and explain "in order to get rid of her I must kill someone close to me". "well deal with the voice, we all know you'd never kill one of us" Leorio says and I look down so nun of them see my face as I say "actually, I've already chosen who I'll kill".


End file.
